How Will I Move On?
by Elegant Simpsons Dreamer
Summary: SIMPSON AU BASED ON NEW EPISODE: After finding out Bart is really dead, a certain someone has a hard time letting go. PLEASE DON’T READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE EPISODE
1. chapter 1

It's been a month . One whole month since Bart was trapped underground. The search to find him was still going on. It's been the longest search ever. Everyday after work Homer Simpson would try and find his son. Sure it's been snowing and the search has been rough but he's didn't give up because he was doing it all for his wife and his son.

"Aww jeez it's been forever!" Homer said kicking the snow "Listen Bart I have had enough of this please explain where you are and I promise and I mean PROMISE won't strangle you" Homer slid his back down a tree crying he really missed him "I am truly sorry for everything I have done to you to the strangling to being reckless around you to EVERYTHING so please just give me a chance if you're out there". He looked up. No sign of his son running up to him and giving him a hug.

Homer threw a rock across the snow "what's the point if I'm ever going to see my kid again I would do anything Universe ANYTHING!" He found a ladder right in from of him "Wow thanks Universe you always know what your thinking!" He grabbed the ladder and walked around to find a good use for it. He saw something red in the distance "What the Hell?" He muttered. He walked to the red thing and immediately knew what it was "OH MY GOD BART IT IS ME YOUR DAD I AM COMING TO RESCUE YOU!"

He throw the ladder down and quickly climbed down. "Bart I am here don't worry I finally found-" his body stood there frozen solid "Son? Are you sleeping because you can wake up now" Homer quietly shook him "Bart? Please answer me!".

He saw something strange about Bart. He wasn't moving at all. He skin looked awfully white as if he saw a ghost while he was down here "are you breathing?". He put his ear over to his heart. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. "No it can't be I am too late He did not make it". Homer cried. He cried and cried for a long time.

"Homer what are you doing? did you find him?" He heard his dad say "DAD I wouldn't come down here if I were you!". His father didn't hear him but came down anyway "Alright what do you want to show me?" His dad looked at Bart's body it was all white and not breathing it just looked gross.

"He didn't survive." Homer said in a cracking voice from crying to much "I guess he really is,god I must not say that word". His father sat next to him rubbing his back

"What will I tell Marge?" He said to himself. He wasn't ready to show Marge her son's corpse and the story behind it. He did know that he had to be strong and be there for his wife.


	2. Chapter 2: The Moment I knew

Homer walked to the door and took a deep breath "here goes nothing!". When he opened up he saw Marge staring out the window "don't worry Homer I already know" she said sitting down on the stairs. Homer quickly ran to her "How? I wanted to tell you sooner or first when I got home!". Marge rubbed her face "don't worry about it Homie I'll be fine!". Homer noticed her walking to the kitchen with her head down.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Homer said walking into the kitchen. He heard soft weeping on the table "If you don't mind I want to be alone". He left the kitchen to go upstairs into what used to be Bart's room.

It was the same as they left it when they went to go back to searching for him. Pictures of him everywhere And candles with no that many wax left. He saw a picture that made his heart sink. It was the very last photo taken of him and his only son that was a few weeks ago they were going on a hike together. "Oh Bart I miss you already" he said sadly.

He heard a sad noise coming from Lisa's room "Hi Lisa what are you playing?" He asked sitting on her bed "it's just some sad notes I managed to put together since Bart's never coming back" she cried gripping to her dad's shirt "I'll never forget that moment when it happened I decided to play it on my sax"

 **Knock Knock* Oh uh Hi Grandpa!" "Ohh Lisa Hi do you mind grabbing your mother and going upstairs" Lisa was somewhat uncomfortable but went along with it "Sure She's in the kitchen right now"**

 **Lisa ran to where her mom was with a sad face "Mom Grandpa is here to see you and he doesn't look happy" Marge was cutting up carrots for dinner "uh ok I'll be right there" Lisa stopped her "MOM WAIT!" She grabbed to her dress. She felt like a three year old again**

 **I am super scared mom Bart has been gone for days and I'm worried". Marge rubbed her head "don't worry sweetie I am sure it's nothing". Lisa looked back and walked through the living room where her grandfather was sitting "she's coming" She quietly said and with that she left.**

 **"Ok what do you want to tell me about?". Abe looked at her this was the moment he had to let it out "Marge.. while me and Homer were looking for Bart and what I'm about to say isn't easy but" He froze mid sentence looking at Marge's eyes with worried and a hint of good news that her son was finally found "Homer found his body not breathing and skin all white and heart not beating".**

 **"You mean he's..." Grandpa quickly grabbed her hands "I am so sorry are you going to be ok" Marge stood up in confusion "I had a phone call with him just recently and he was perfectly fine but I guess he didn't survive shortly after that" She paused "Thanks for telling me anyway". Little did they know that Lisa overheard them. She ran back into her room slamming the door and locking it. After that she never came out since.**

"So how long ago was that?" Homer asked "Two hours ago" Lisa said tuning her instrument "are you hungry at the moment or do you want me to get you anything?". Lisa shook her head "I'm fine right now but I'll come down when I want to"

Homer stroked Lisa's hair "I'll be downstairs comforting your mom if you need something!" She looked back at him "I'll be fine on my own I am not going to leave your arms" She said smiling. Homer kissed her face "you used to always say that to me when you were little" He left her to be alone making Lisa go back to her saxophone. She sighed "I can't get that moment out of my head" she threw herself back on the bed. "I miss you Bart" she silently said closing her eyes to take a nap. She had a long and confusing day


	3. Chapter 3: By Your Side

Homer walked into the living room to see Marge looking at pictures of Bart. She looked like a mess with her hair down and makeup everywhere as if she's been crying for hours (Which she was). "You know Marge it's ok for you talk about it with me I already know what happened I want to help you, I want to be with you" Marge closed the book and looked up at Homer "we should've found him in time"

Marge said getting up to leave "I don't feel like making dinner so please get the girls and take them out to dinner" Marge said walking upstairs.

Homer nodded and went to Lisa's room. He noticed that her usual saxophone wasn't being heard "Lisa your mom said she's not making dinner so would you like to go a restaurant with me?" He asked silenty knocking on the door "it'll be Vegetarian" he said. He opened the door to see his oldest daughter sleeping on the bed "aww she's sleeping like an angel" he smiled at her "I guess I pick up something vegetarian on the way home" he said tip toeing out of her room and went into Maggie's room.

"Hey Mags!" Homer said picking Maggie up from the crib "do you want to go to Krusty Burger to get something to eat?" Maggie looked at Homer and Nodded slowly "Come on lets go" He said carrying his youngest daughter she was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Maggie pointed to Homer and Marge's room "Mommy isn't coming this time she just wants alone time" Homer said.

When they got there, Homer was eating a burger with fries and Maggie just played with her little kid meal. Homer smiled at his youngest daughter.she was happy. She was the only Simpson member who was actually happy despite being only one years old

"How are your fries may I salt them up for you?" he joked. Maggie was taking the fries apart and shoved them in her mouth. Homer couldn't help but laugh he is glad he's having a great time with her

On the way home, Homer stopped at the grocery store just to grab Lisa a salad he didn't want to stop for anymore trips he just wanted to get home and comfort Marge

When they got home, Homer brought Maggie to bed "you know I actually had a great night with you I gonna make every weekend Daddy and Maggie day how does that sound?" He looked at Maggie sleeping away in her crib "Aw out like a light!" He said to himself

He walked into Lisa's room who's currently reading a book "Hey Sweetie it looks like your awake!" Lisa closed her book "yeah I woke up five minutes ago so I thought why not read before school tomorrow" Homer didn't want to bother her for so long

"I brought you a salad from the store if you want to eat it later" he said putting it on her bedside table "Well I won't bother you any longer" Lisa smiled "I love you dad" Homer hugged his daughter "I love you too" He gently closed the door and went to do his main mission: making his wife feel better

Before Homer knocked on the door he heard a little voice laughing he immediately knew who's laugh that was "look at him playing on his little rocking horse Homer be careful of him so he doesn't fall off" Homer rubbed a tear against his eye. He remembers that video his dad brought Bart a rocking horse from when Homer was little and he ended up playing with it nonstop it's still sitting there in the garage. Homer was also thinking that when Maggie can start using It.

Homer opened the door to see Marge but the door was locked. He knocked on the door again but she didn't say "Come in" He grabbed out his phone and began texting her: Marge can you please stop ignoring me and open the door. He sent the text waiting for a response he texted again: Hello? Marge? Do you still love me? He looked down at his phone still waiting for another response.

Hours went by and Marge still won't open the door or text Homer back he checked the time on his phone **9** : **30** he still hasn't got a single text from Marg. he soon got a ding on his phone he immediately opened it thinking it was Marge but it was his friend Barney: hey Homer we haven't seen you in a while do you want to stop by at Moe's so we can catch up on life? Homer really wanted to be with Marge but he'll have to wait at the door all night but he hasn't seen his friends since the search

 **Sure be there in few!:** Homer texted but he had one more text he had to make **Marge I'm off to Moe's I'll be back shortly but please if you need me please know that I will always be by your side I will always listen to what you need to say just please stop being quiet and always in a rush around me we can talk about this.** Homer sent it and went downstairs He grabbed his coat and keys and started to head toward the car and drove the road to Moe's


	4. Chapter 4: Late Night Talks and VHS Tape

Homer drove up to Moe's Tavern. He took the key out of the ignition and got out of the car. It was raining outside but Homer didn't have a jacket and his foot stepped into a puddle "DOH" He said with his signature catchphrase. Homer walked in and noticed his friends and Moe looked up at him as if he did something bad.

He ran quickly to an open stool and just sat in silence "Homa you haven't been here a while how youse been?" Moe asked handing him a beer. Homer looked up at him "Well I found Bart after weeks of searching and when I found him earlier he was..." Homer cut himself mid sentence "He was alive or dead or.. What?" Moe asked "Abducted by aliens?" Barney asked everyone looked at him weirdly but that was Barney for you.

"Come on Homer tell us what happened to Bart!" Lenny said "He... He... He... died" Homer admitted. everyone was really quiet they all looked at each other. They all loved Bart. Sometimes he would drop in with Homer every now and then and Bart loved making prank phone calls to the bar and moe being clueless "Wow Homer I am sorry to hear that it must be really hard to lose your only son" Moe said "How's Midge taken it?" He asked again

"Not very well she is very depressed and won't even come near me right before I came here she locked me out of the bedroom and ignoring me!" Homer explained "I just at least want her to talk to me and say everything is ok without her avoiding me and locking me out"

"Well Homer Marge did love Bart the most and I know how people are when they have a hard time letting go" Carl said "I loved him a lot too sure he was an accident anf I strangled him a lot of deep down I loved him" Homer said

"Does anyone remember the time when Bart was in the sky and wasn't able to get down and it was all over the news?" Lenny said remembering that intense day. Homer smiled he remembers that day all too well his lucky bowling ball saved the day.

Homer looked at the clock "I should get home and talk to Marge" "Wish you could stay longer!" Moe said "I know but I need Marge right now." He waved goodbye to his friends and walked to the car when he put his fingers on the handle he had another memory of Him and Bart. It was the time when they saved Springfield from the bomb that would destroy the town he smiled as he drove home.

When he arrived home, he saw Lisa sitting on the step in the pouring rain without a raincoat on. He immediately got out of the car "Lisa you shouldn't be out here 1. It's raining outside and you don't have a jacket on 2. It's the middle of the night 3. You have school tomorrow!" Homer explained "I know it's just I had a dream about Bart" Homer got down to Lisa's size "let's go inside and talk about it"

Lisa crawled into bed and looked up at Homer. Homer grabbed her little hands "I was at home watching Tv and someone knocked on the door and Bart stood there saying where he was and I dragged him in and he said that I've been searching day and night to find you guys and we all cried together really hard and I woke up and wished that it really happened" Lisa cried.

Homer hugged her "I know honey we all wish that Bart was here but we're all here for you your mom, me and Maggie but we'll get together it together!" Homer said

"Now you have school in the morning I really don't want a grumpy Lisa in the morning!" Homer said "I don't get grouchy in the morning!" Lisa said "because I don't give you your giant hugs before you go to sleep!" Homer joked he picked up Lisa and tossed her around "ok now it's really time to go to sleep!" Homer said getting serious.

He left Lisa's room and walked to Marge's room he tried opening the door again but it was surprisingly opened "huh how'd she opened the door?" Homer said to himself he walked in the room to see a whole lot of videos on the floor. He stepped over the dvds and saw Marge fast asleep on the blankets.

Homer kissed her forehead and turned off the DVD player "My Sweet Marjorie he whispered. After he got his pajamas on he decided to watch a quick video of Bart. He tipped toed over to the player and hit "resume" it was in the kitchen when Bart was five years old.

 _" **What did you do Bart?" Marge said on the tape. "I put string on the bottom on kitchen door and when Homer walks in he trip!" Bart explained.**_ Homer tried to keep it together he already misses his son's voice. " **Here comes Daddy!" Bart said.** Homer walked into the kitchen and tripped over the string that Bart mentioned **"DOH!" Homer said.** Bart was standing there giggling he thought it was very funny **"WHY YOU LITTLE!** " Homer yelled running across the room.

Homer turned off the Player and layed in bed thinking about Bart. He really misses him. He twiddled his thumbs thinking about all the stuff he and Bart did. He was about to fall asleep when he fells a tap on his shoulder

"Homer?" Marge said half awake "Hi honey how are you?" Homer whispered. Marge sat up in bed "I'm feeling alright I miss Bart more then ever and I don't know what To do without hearing every few minutes with his voice in my head" Marge said worried "I also have to start planning his funeral tomorrow which will be the hardest day of my life". Marge added crying. Homer was immediately by her side rubbing her back "Do you want me to stay home from work and help out?" Homer asked wanting to know if he can help his wife.

Marge smiled at Homer with a weak smile "I don't need help I already called up a few people while you were gone" "your father and my sisters will come up tomorrow and you will bring Lisa to school." Homer put his arm around her "Ok but if you do need anything please let me know and I will do it"

Marge looked up at Homer with tears streaming down her face "I want Bart back". Homer quietly hug his wife " shh it's ok honey we all want our son back" Homer said. "Let's get to bed I have work in the morning and you have to plan the funeral" He said.

The two went to sleep but Marge could not stop thinking about Bart. She wanted to have her son back more then ever. She will at some point learn that her son is never coming back "I miss you Bart" she said as she fell asleep. A few minutes later Marge woke up again and grabbed one of the VHS tapes and head downstairs. She could not fall asleep all that was in her head was Bart.

She looked at the tape **Bart- 3 minutes old". Marge wiped a tear from her face and put in the tape on the TV. The video began with Homer smiling at the camera** _"So it's almost 9:00 at night and we finally gave birth to our little baby boy"_ **Homer began he walked to Marge holding Bart and put his hand on top of hers** _"How do you feel?"_ Homer asked _"I feel a little tired still recovering from the pain but I'm good and happy we have a cute little son in our lives"_ She said _looking down at Bart_

Homer then turned the camera to himself **You should've seen how great she was it was incredible but the doctor said no videotaping which sucks but we were in such a hurry to get the baby out I didn't even have time." "Well that didn't really matter now we have our first child together"** _Marge said_ _"We have decided on the_ **name Bartholomew"** Marge added **"That name seems to hard! How about Bart for Short?"** Homer asked.

Marge looked down at her baby and smiled **"Ok we can call him Bart!"** Homer kissed his sons forehead **"My little Bart Simpson"** when the video ended,

Marge just stared at the screen she was shocked at how long ago the video was "Ten years ago..." She said "I still can't believe he was only just a baby but now... he's gone forever"

Marge knew she had to get back to bed she checked the time on the clock **1:30** "yep definitely going to bed and maybe not think to hard about Bart" she went upstairs to bed hoping that she can nice peaceful sleep and relax


	5. Chapter 5: On my own

Lisa layed down on her bed "Well today is my first day of school without Bart... Forever" She said getting out of bed. She walked down stairs and noticed that nobody else was down here. "I guess I'm the first one up" Lisa said walking into the Tv room she saw a whole bunch of VHS tapes on the floor. She decided to pick one up and watch it with the volume down because she didn't want to wake up her family.

She shoved the tape into the player and pressed "Play" it was her being a newborn baby and Bart (Who was two at the time) was on the hospital bed with his mother who just gave birth

 ** _"Isn't She gorgeous Bart?" Homer asked on camera. Bart looked at him and said "I'm not the baby anymore?" Homer ruffled his sons hair "I know it'll take some getting used to but you have somebody to play with" Homer said._**

 ** _Marge smiled at him "Bart? Please know that you'll always be our baby boy we love you very very much" "Even though you can be a pain in the ass at times" Homer said. "Homer!" Marge said_**

Lisa couldn't help but laugh a bit at that. _" **We love you even though you qcan be crazy and chaotic but you're going to love Lisa I know it's not a brother like you hoped for but having a sister can be lots of fun!" Marge said.**_

Bart smiled at her. Maybe it won't be so bad to have a sister. As the older brother he is now, he knew he had some advice to give out.

 ** _"Mom? I have something very important to tell Lisa!"_** Bart said wanting to reach out to her. At first Marge didn't like where this was going but carefully handed him Lisa. **_"Listen Lisa, I'm really hoping that you remember this, I promise I will protect you and always stick up for you and I will never leave your side I will teach you a lot of great stuff but most importantly, If one day if something happens to me you'll have to be on your own and I won't be there to support you but you'll try the best you can._**

Homer and Marge were surprised at what he just said. **_"Wow Bart! That's the nicest thing I ever heard you say"_** Homer said. Marge smiled too **_"I agree!_** " Bart smiled at his sister _" **What can I say? I love her!"** The tape ended there leaving Lisa in silence she can't believe he said all that. The verse that got her attention the most was when he said someday is something happens to him he won't be there. Sad to know that day would come and Lisa would be on her own. _

Homer walked downstairs and noticed Lisa curled up on the couch. Shedding a few tears. He immediately ran to her "are you ok sweetheart?" Homer said rubbing his daughters knee." It was something Bart said in this video I just watching and I never knew that day would actually happen!" Homer held her tight "it's ok sweetie why don't I grab you a banana and you can grab your lunch and I'll drop you off at school." Lisa nodded and did what she was told.

Lisa looked outside side the car window as Homer drove down the road to bring Lisa to school. "It's ok try not to think about it too much" He said comforting Lisa. But she couldn't stop wondering about it. She doesn't know what to do now. Homer pulled up to school and Lisa got out of the car "have a good day Lisa! Remember don't think about the video to much!" Homer drove off and Lisa walked into school.

She was on the way to class when she noticed Bart's friends sitting alone in front of the fourth grade classroom "Hey Lisa!" one of his friends said. Lisa gave a silent wave and continued walking down the hall to her class when she walked into her classroom everyone stopped what they were doing.

She didn't feel right with everyone looking at her. she took a seat at her usual desk."I already want the school day to end!" she said to herself with her head on the desk. The bell rang and soon the clutter of kids walking to class can be heard.

Her teacher ran in with a bunch of stuff in her hands "Ok Class the quicker we begin the quicker we-" Ms.Hoover noticed Lisa was just playing with her pencils and frowning with a tear running down her cheek.She walked over to Lisa and motioned her to come out into the hallway."Class just chat quietly amongst yourselfs and I will be back shortly."

Lisa was just playing with her necklace she didn't want to talk to a teacher or anyone really. Everyone was giving her sad looks. Everyone missed the school clown even even she saw Principal Skinner lock his permanent record in a safe but she didn't want to bother him to much.

"Lisa I am again very sorry to hear about your brother" her teacher said. Lisa tried to keep it all in she wanted to let tears flow but she wanted to keep it together for herself... For Bart's sake.

"It's very hard for me to go through my mom has been a total trainwreck ever since Bart died and my dad has been trying to support her but she keeps leaving him out of things and Maggie has no idea what's going on" Lisa explained. Her teacher looked back into the classroom "Why don't you take it easy today and if you need to take a breather let me know" her teacher said

Lisa slowly nodded and walked into the classroom ready to learn some stuff.

Marge was going through pictures of Bart. Every family photo she saw she would rub her finger on her special little guy. Marge walked through the house it was quiet. She usually didn't mind the quietness but ever since her son's death everything was off for Marge... Way off.

She heard the doorbell ring and decided to answer it. It was grampa "Hi Marge how are you feeling today?" He asked right as he stepped into the house. "I'm feeling ok I guess had a struggle sleeping last night but I'm ok" she said walking over to the stairs and sit down

"I know this going to take some getting used to but you'll be ok" He reassured. Marge felt a bit uncomfterable with the way Abe was rubbing her arm. It felt like sandpaper rubbing against your skin.

"I was just looking at pictures of Bart earlier and locked his bedroom door so no one can EVER get in" Marge said. Grampa didn't know what has gotten into her. He thinks he should keep his room open but Marge is Bart's mother so she should do whatever feels right for her.

"I also have something to give you" Grampa said.He reached into his pocket and held out Marge's hand it was the watch that Bart promised to take care of somehow he was spinning it the watch broke but he must've fixed it.

She slowly took it and looked at it "Oh my god" She layed it down the coffee table and hugged him "Grampa thank you so much I have no words to explain how much this is to me!" Abe held her hand

"Anything for the Bart's beautiful parents" Marge wiped her tears "Do you still want help with the funeral?" He asked. Marge looked around the room. "yes I'm going to get a few of Bart's slingshot and skateboard from upstairs and I should be right back and while I do that you can find any pictures of Bart"

She grabbed a key from the drawer and unlocked the door and walked in. Everything was quiet And still "ok Marge just grab the things you're looking for and get the hell out of here" She said to herself. She grabbed his skateboard from behind the door. She gave one last heaving look at the door and locked it.

At the Power Plant, Homer was having difficulty focusing with his job. He just leaned forward on his work desk and tapped his fingers so quietly. He remembered that he got this job all for Bart so he can make some money for him but now since he's gone... What can he do? Homer rubbed his hands against his face. He was supposed to do something with the radiation today but he didn't know if he should keep working or call it a day.

But what's else was on his mind was Marge. He was tired of her leaving him out. When he got home tonight he was confront her once and for all that to let him in. He had to much stuff to think about So he just grabbed his stuff and left.

Back at home, Marge, her sisters and Homer's father were putting stuff together for the funeral. "Marge it's ok we all miss him sure he was mischievous and rebellious but he's your son and no matter what he will always love you" Patty said. "Hey Marge ever since you found out Bart died why have you been avoiding Homer?" Marge was about to say something but right on que his car drove into the driveway. "What the hell?" She said.

Homer slowly walked in and saw Marge look at him "Homer Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Homer ran to her and grabbed her hand "I want to know once and for all why do you keep avoiding me"

Marge got up and took a breather "Well maybe since YOU WERE THE REASON TO GET HIM LOST IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She yelled. Homer was taken aback sure Homer was last to be seen with Bart but it wasn't really the reason "What the? HOW DID I GET HIM LOST"

Marge tugged at her pearls "OK SO WHEN ME AND THE GIRLS AT THE RESTSTOP YOU DECIDED TO TAKE BART ON A LOVELY JOYRIDE AND THEN YOU GOT OUR TEN YEAR OLD SON LOST AND SADLY DEAD!" Homer was furious at her "ALL HE DID WAS GO TO THE BATHROOM AND THEN A FEW MINUTES LATER HE VANISHED" Marge didn't believe it "I HAVE BEEN WANTING TO KEEP THIS IN SINE YESTERDAY I JUST NEVER HAD THE RIGHT TIME TO-"

The others left leaving Homer and Marge to themselves "I am just upset that you would do this I never really trusted you with Bart and I don't think I'll ever trust you again after what YOU did" Marge ran upstairs crying her eyes out leaving Homer to himself. So that's why she's been avoiding him

Lisa came through the door "Hey dad!" She said softly knowing Homer and Marge had a fight "Sweetie Daddy want to be alone right now so please just give me space" Lisa walked upstairs. And Homer was sitting on the sofa crying


	6. Chapter 6: In Other News

Homer sat in the living room couch with tears running down his face maybe it was his fault.He should've let Bart come with him but Homer knew his son was old enough to be on his own.He was always laid back to his kids.He never picked a fight with his kids.He lets them go freely.

Lisa walks down stairs with her saxophone "Hey dad" She quietly said. Homer picked his head up and put his arm around his first oldest daughter "Oh hey sweetie daddy is not really in the mood for music" he said wiping tears from his eyes.

Lisa put down her insturment. "I know but I was upstairs playing and I couldn't stop thinking of the arguement between you and mom"

Homer heart sunk when he discovered she found out. "Honey I know you tried your best to stay out of it but we were just talking about Bart and how he died and how its my fault he's dead"

Lisa wiped her daddy's tears "Dad it's not your fault he's dead he just tried to prove he's old enough" She patted his back and went upstairs.

She then went to Marge's room to find her playing with Maggie "Mom how could you do this to dad he did absolutely nothing!" She yelled. Maggie sucked her pacifier in confusion. "He's just an in arrogant, senseless man" Marge ranted "That you married!" Lisa pointed out

"That what's I'm saying I married a arrogant senseless man" Marge pointed out

Lisa heard enough "Can you stop?" Marge looked at her with red eyes "What?" Lisa got on the bed "look I get it you miss your oldest child so much I get it but treated your own husband like crap really is the knife cutting through the jello"

Marge threw her off the bed "Get Out NOW!" Lisa took her sister and ran out of the room"

Homer was standing right in front of her "Lisa sweetie, I get you're trying to talk some sense into her but please stay out of it just take your sister out to the backyard and just leave you're mother alone" he pleaded putting his arm on her shoulder.

Lisa went into the backard with Maggie saw his treehouse Bart's treehouse. Everytime he had friends over he would go up there with his friends for ours and at some point him and his mom would make it there own hangout room. She took her sister up the steps and there it was. Her brother's hideout.

Lisa walked around and saw everything was the same from the last time he used it.She wanted to keep it like that.She sat down on the floor staring silently out the window listening to the quiet breeze of the trees swaying back and forth.

She then saw Mr.Flanders watering plants. She got Maggie again and walked over to talk to him "Hey Mr.Flanders" Lisa said.

He got up and walked over "Oh Lisa I was just about to come over I'm super sorry about your brother he was a good kid" he said making the cross symbol across his chest "despite he was always causing trouble?" Lisa asked

Ned put a hand on Lisa "I knew Bart since he first moved in eight years ago and I have done everything to help out but I will always miss that fiesty child."

"Thanks Ned!" Lisa said and took Maggie and went inside

"Lisa why were talking to Flanders outside" Homer asked sitting at the kitchen table scrolling through his phone with a beer in his hand

"Well I wanted to talk to him about Bart and he wanted to remember him" Lisa said pulling up a chair enjoy time with her dad.Homer turned off his phone and looked at his little girl ruffling her hair

"Sweetie,Daddy has some other news to tell you" Homer began, "are we having another baby?" Lisa asked "No it's not that" Homer said "What's it with Kids asking that every time it's news?" He said to himself.

"No the other news" Homer's brain said "I don't know you know how sensitive she is I don't think she's gonna like it" Homer said.

"Dad you don't need to talk to your brain again... I think I know what's going on" Homer sighed and kissed her forehead "Ok Lisa, your mom is thinking of getting a divorce with me" Homer slowly said.

Lisa sat there in shock first her brothers death and now her parents are splitting up "I get it Mom's going through a weird state right now but she didn't have to take it that far!" Lisa began "Honey I know but I tried to stop her but I just can't" Homer said

Lisa ran up stairs not even gonna bother seeing her mom everything is falling into places she didn't like it one bit. "Bart I miss you so much ever since you died the entire family is falling apart" Lisa gripped onto her pillow and started sobbing to herself.

That night at Moe's Homer was doing his usual drinking beers with friends "I really don't know what else to do I mean Marge is getting a divorce with me and Lisa isn't too happy about it" Homer said drinking his beer.

Moe put down the rag he was using to wipe the table and said "Well Midge is probably very upset and didn't mean it she loves you so much and she just misses her son to death is all" Homer smiled when she'll be over all this in a week and finally move on.

Moe then looked around the bar and whispered in his face "So when is she moving out?" Homer laughed and threw beer in his face.

Last time Moe tried to get with Marge was the fancy party couple years ago. Sometimes Moe can't even get the look she had out of his head with the pretty short hair and the gorgeous dress she had on it was absolutely breathtaking.

Homer looked at his phone "I gotta go it's getting late and I gotta get home and help Lisa get ready for school tomorrow"

Lisa held a picture of Bart and stared out into the window.She sighed in sadness as her dad walked in.

"You ok sweetie?" She hopped off the bed and hugged her dad without any words and began crying"Please don't leave I don't wanna be stuck with mom she is delusional" She cried. Homer picked her up and wiped the tears off her face "don't worry sweetie I have idea!"

He knocked into Marge's room "Marge we need to have a conversation!" He yelled "Ugh what is it Homer I have had it up to here with your crap!" Marge yelled from the other side of the door.

Homer said "Let's not get divorced we are really getting out of hand discussing a death of a 10 year boy which is leading us into a divorce is the most stupidest topic of all time. Kid on the news around Bart's age recently just died and did his parent's just leave each other? NO! they stuck together like normal people!"

Marge unlocked the door grabbing her things "oh great where you going now?" Homer said "The couch!" Marge said running downstairs "Let's talk about this!" He said running down after her. "Lets Not!"

Lisa was so fed up with all this chaos. She packed a bag,opened a window and quietly jumped out of the window to where the wind blew and went to find someone else to be with for a while.

 _WOW **! LATE NIGHT WRITING LOL YES IT HAS BEEN OVER A YEAR SINCE I UPDADTED THIS STORY BUT I FOUND A LOT OF GREAT TOPICS TO COVER I STILL HAVE OTHER SIMPSONS STORYS TO WRITE THANKS TO MY HUGE ASS WRITING BLOCK BUT I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THE UPDATES!!"**_


End file.
